Días contigo
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Una visita mas a su hermano del norte; Guate se da cuenta de lo mucho que le afecta que Mex mire a quien no sea el  MexOC x GuateOC yaoi, lemmon, ¿incesto? ¿aplica para los paises?


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD), Guate tampoco es mío (tomé el OC oficial xD) y México… lo quiero~ jaja ok tengo la mitad de la custodia.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, lemmon, ¿incesto?, no estoy muy segura de que aplique en los países n_nU pareja: MexGuate!

Kary: Privet!

Inner: he aquí el último fic que les traemos antes de vacaciones.

Kary: es el MexGuate que les prometimos (seee) esperamos que les guste n_n jeje, tanto la pareja como la pequeña historia.

Inner: da, da; Guate es el uke (es tsundere jajaja así que pienso que le queda xDD)

Kary: por cierto, los nombres de ellos son:

Inner: para Guate es Efraín (completo es Efraín de la Vega según donde vimos su OC, pero no usamos el apellido)

Kary: y Alejandro pa' Mex (completo es: Alejandro Cuauhtémoc Hernández García jaja, y este cuate si es mi OC n_n)

Inner: y bueno, sin otra cosa que decirles que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Días contigo<strong>

—… estimados pasajeros, aterrizaremos en aproximadamente dos minutos en la ciudad de México; les pedimos que se dirijan a sus asientos y se abrochen sus cinturones; agradecemos su preferencia por viajar en "Mexicana de aviación", por su atención, gracias…— Efraín se abrochó su cinturón de mala gana y se preparó para aterrizar sobre territorio extranjero; se le veía bastante molesto y no era para menos: se tendría que quedar en la casa de su hermano "más molesto" durante un par de días para poder arreglar algunos asuntos respecto a los migrantes de su país que pasaban por territorio mexicano.

Sintió como el avión comenzaba a descender, y divisó la enorme ciudad que se erguía debajo de él; otra cosa por la que estaba molesto, es que había tenido que arribar a la ciudad en uno de los aviones de la aerolínea de su hermano, y era lo que menos quería; ya tenía suficiente con que de vez en cuando éste se apareciera en su casa sin razón aparente, como para que ahora le saliera con que le debía un favor… aunque eso sí, le había ahorrado el camino desde su casa hasta el DF.

El avión se posó en el suelo con una ligera sacudida, y cuando estuvo completamente inmóvil en su lugar, la misma voz femenina de hacía rato, les indicó que podían salir en ese momento; tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida del avión; en cuanto hubo salido y arreglado sus papeles (cosa que le llevó si acaso un minuto, dada su condición de país) caminó hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto, donde seguramente su hermano lo debía estar esperando.

Ya ahí, buscó su rostro entre la gente pero al parecer no estaba; se acomodó mejor su mochila en el hombro y continuó buscando: al parecer a México se le había vuelto a hacer tarde como siempre…

—_Tonto impuntual— _pensó con enojo— _pero no fuera yo el gringo porque lo viene a recibir hasta con su famoso mariachi…— _con estos pensamientos ácidos decidió el mismo salir a buscar un taxi que lo llevara hasta su casa, sin embargo, una voz alegre (quizás demasiado) lo detuvo.

—¡Oye, Guatemala!, ¡Aquí estoy!— se giró y pudo ver la cara de su hermano, que saltaba para que el otro lo pudiera ver por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Él también le hizo un gesto de saludo y Alejandro corrió hacia él— ¡Guate!— cuando estuvo junto al centroamericano lo abrazó y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto que según el mexicano, sería de ternura.

—¡Aléjate, no me abraces!— pero Ale no le hizo caso y lo apachurró aún más— ¡Ya, idiota, me sacas el aire!

—Jaja, lo siento— y lo soltó— no vi cuando llegaste, ¿ya te ibas a ir?

—Sí, ni modo que me quedara aquí esperando, acuérdate que ya van varias veces que se te hace tarde y no llegas por mí.

—Am… bueno, pero no hay que acordarse de malos momentos; mejor vámonos— tomó la mano de su hermano y lo jaló hacia la salida del aeropuerto— te va a gustar quedarte en México, te voy a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, y luego iremos a comer tacos; además de invito unas copas, hace poco que abrieron un nuevo…

—¡Ya cállate!, vine aquí para que arregláramos ciertos asuntos importantes, no para que me des un recorrido por todo tu país.

—¡No seas aguado, Guate!— llegaron al estacionamiento— mi carro es ese de allá— le señaló, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo: cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia pudo haberse imaginado a quien pertenecía el carro negro con una bandera de México en el toldo, y muchísimas estampas que decían "viva México" en todas las ventanillas— ´ta chulo, ¿verdad?, hace poco que lo compré, y tú serás el primero en subirse además de mí.

—Oh, qué gran honor— le dijo con sarcasmo y lo siguió hasta el carro; el moreno mayor le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se subió él a su lugar; Guatemala se abrochó el cinturón de inmediato: ya tenía cierta experiencia con la forma en que manejaba su hermano, y no quería arriesgarse.

En cuanto el carro salió del estacionamiento, el mexicano pisó el acelerador, cruzando, de forma bastante peligrosa, las calles de la Ciudad de México, pasándose quizás un semáforo, y metiéndose en lugares que parecerían imposibles.

—¡Cuidado!, ¡No!, ¡México, la señora!, ¡El niño!, ¡El viejito! (jugando lotería xD)— pero el mayor no le hacía mucho caso y continuaba con el pie metido en el acelerador (así como los taxistas de allá, o como mi papá xD)

—¡´perate, me pones nervioso!- le contestó para hacerlo callar; al cabo de 10 angustiosos minutos, se encontraron frente a una gran casa, a las orillas de la ciudad— ¡Pásate, estás en tu casa!- abrió las puertas para dejar pasar a su hermano, y lo guió por una sala que el guatemalteco ya conocía bastante bien.

—_En tu casa…—_ viejos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente: en especial aquel día en que dejó esa casa donde por tanto tiempo vivió con el mexicano y con varios de sus otros hermanos, para formar una nueva nación; como acto reflejo, sus ojos vagaron hacia el cuello de México y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: por lo menos el mexicano no tenía el descaro de traer siempre puesto a Chiapas en el cuello.

—Vas a dormir acá— le mostró el cuarto en el que siempre que iba ahí se "hospedaba", haciendo que más recuerdos lo embargaran: esa habitación era donde él dormía cuando vivía ahí, y todavía conservaba la esencia que él dejó, era como si Alejandro no hubiese tocado nada— 'tonces mejor arregla tus cosas— sugirió el mayor sacando al otro de su ensimismamiento— y arréglate tú también porque vamos a salir.

—Sí… ¿Qué?, pero yo te dije que…— muy tarde: su hermano ya había salido de ahí, así que decidió poner sus cosas en orden y después arreglarse él, pues de cualquier manera su hermano iba a sacarlo aunque fuese arrastrando.

Unas horas más tarde, Efraín se miraba en el espejo terminando de peinarse; se había puesto prácticamente cualquier cosa, aunque no lucía para nada mal. Se dio el visto bueno y esperó a que México llegara para que se fueran. Unos minutos más tarde el mexicano entró a su cuarto y Guatemala no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bien: llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla de azul oscuro y ligeramente holgados; usaba una camisa negra abierta hasta casi la mitad y sobre su pecho lucía una cadena brillante, probablemente de oro; su cabello negro lo había acomodado un poco hacia atrás pero seguía viéndose alborotado y Ciudad Juárez sobresalía un poco de lo demás; sin embargo todo eso lo hacía verse demasiado atractivo.

—¿Listo Guate?— el centroamericano salió de su trance y asintió secamente con la cabeza— ¡Vamos pues!— lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó a la calle, mostrándole una parte de la ciudad que apenas despertaba y por donde se veían varias personas caminando aún y uno que otro local que estaba abierto— mira allá— el guatemalteco lo hizo y pudo ver el lugar que le señalaba el mexicano: era un bar de aspecto moderno de donde salían luces de varios colores muy brillantes y frente a cuya puerta estaba parado un hombre alto y corpulento. El mexicano lo arrastró hasta allá y luego de recibir un efusivo saludo por parte de aquel hombre, ambos pasaron sin ningún problema— ¿te gusta?— Guatemala miró el centro de aquel bar, en donde varios grupos de jóvenes bailaban; asintió resignado, pensando que el lugar no estaba tan mal— ¡´tonces vente!— y volviéndolo a jalar, lo llevó al centro de la pista.

****o****

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que ambos habían llegado y en ese momento, Guatemala se encontraba sentado en la barra observando al mexicano: este estaba bailando en el centro de la pista junto con un grupo de chicas que lo acompañaban embobadas. La canción que bailaban terminó y México con un gesto que derritió a varias de las espectadoras, salió de la pista acompañado de un grupito de "admiradoras" que especialmente parecían interesadas en él. Alejandro se sentó junto a su hermano y le sonrió.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?— preguntó muy aburrido Efraín.

—'perate, si apenas estamos entrando en calor— respondió el mayor— a por cierto… ¡chicas!, él es mi hermano— ellas le sonrieron y lo saludaron "amigablemente", el tan sólo les devolvió un gesto con la mano.

—¿Ahora sí podemos irnos?— no le importaba lo que le escucharan decir, él sólo quería regresar a la casa del otro para poder dormir o por lo menos hacer algo que no fuera ver a México coqueteando con un numeroso grupo de chicas… bueno… no es que a él le molestara eso; o sea… Alejandro podía hacer lo que se le viniera la gana en su territorio mientras no lo afectara a él, aunque… ¡ah!, ¿de verdad tenía que ponerse en su faceta de "Don Juan" cada vez que él lo visitaba?

Algo más molesto por los pensamientos anteriores, se levantó de la barra y se dirigió a la salida; poco le importaba que no pudiera encontrar el camino a la casa de México: quería salir aunque tuviera que dormir en la calle esa noche; pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Salgo de este lugar— le replicó molesto soltándose.

—Pero creía que nos divertíamos.

—¡No!, tú te diviertes— reprochó dándose la vuelta— nos vemos— caminó hacia la puerta y ya ahí miró como Alejandro regresaba con las chicas que le sonrieron seductoramente. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, así que salió del lugar; caminó un par de calles abrazándose a sí mismo ignorando que hacía un poco de frío y el no llevaba con que cubrirse.

De pronto se paró en medio de la calle, el viento golpeaba su rostro y lo despeinaba; ahora no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Bien podía regresar al bar, pero no le gustaría ver la expresión de satisfacción de su hermano; ahora bien: ahí hacía frío y no le gustaba para nada la oscuridad del lugar, además de que escuchaba los ruidos de un grupo de borrachos seguramente, que se acercaban a lo lejos. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr cuando sintió algo posarse en su hombro. Por un momento estuvo decidido a soltar un golpe a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo eso, para después huir, cuando una voz familiar le dijo.

—Mejor nos vamos a casa— México hablaba suave y tranquilamente; no se podían leer emociones en su rostro y ni siquiera miraba al guatemalteco a los ojos— me espantaste; no supe 'pa donde habías jalado— comentó con el mismo tono.

—Creí que habías regresado con las chicas— le respondió Guatemala tratando de no sonar dolido.

—No; sólo le dije que ya nos íbamos, y 'pa cuando salí a buscarte ya no estabas— México también trataba de disimular lo mucho que se había preocupado.

—No tienes que preocuparte, yo sé cómo cuidarme solo— ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa y el mayor lo dejó entrar.

—Sí… lo sé— entraron en silencio a la sala— este… mañana temprano ya nos ponemos con las negociaciones— le dijo— 'pa que… te puedas ir— ambos bajaron la mirada son saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

—De acuerdo— Efraín asintió un par de veces y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando solo al mexicano, pero antes de terminar de subir las escaleras, le dijo— por cierto México— el mayor se asomó— gracias— y se fue a su cuarto sin decir otra palabra.

De inmediato se tiró encima de la cama sin cambiarse de ropa; ¿Qué si estaba molesto?: sí; ¿Qué si sabía por qué?: NO, pero era algo que le ocurría a menudo cuando iba a "visitar" a su hermano. En un principio pensó que era porque el norteamericano era todo un conquistador por las chicas, pero luego desechó esa idea: él podía ser igual de bueno cuando se lo proponía. Pero por otro lado, la idea de estar enamorado del otro moreno le causaba una extraña sensación en el estomago, sobre todo ante el pensamiento de declararse y no ser correspondido… y además México era un completo tono e insensible; se lo había demostrado cuando logró hacerse con Chiapas.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se rodó por la cama, sin muchas ganas, estiró una mano a su maleta y tomó lo primero que alcanzó a palpar: una camiseta algo grande enredada con unos shorts. Se puso ambas cosas y lanzó su ropa al suelo. En cuanto se acomodó debajo de las mantas, quedó dormido casi al instante.

****o****

La luz que entraba por la ventana lo despertó; abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró; al parecer era algo tarde y México no lo había despertado. Aunque no se podía esperar otra cosa: seguramente a éste poco le importaba que la gente de su vecino que pasaba por su territorio terminara en manos de asesinos. Así pues se desenredó de las cobijas y se levantó.

Salió de su habitación para buscar a Alejandro y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo en su cuarto pues suponía que aún estaba durmiendo; como si se buscara responder a su pregunta, el centroamericano escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. En silencio bajó las escaleras y siguió el sonido de las voces hasta la sala, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas; se acercó a una de ellas pegando el oído para escuchar, al instante reconoció la voz de su hermano y la de Estados Unidos.

—… mis jefes están enojados; you know… dicen que no pueden dejar entrar a tantos latinoamericanos…

—¿Y qué chin***** quieres que haga yo?— México estaba molesto.

—Pues mis jefes me dijeron que te pidiera que cuides tu frontera sur.

—¡Já!, ¡Ni madres!: no tengo tiempo ni ganas de descuidar la otra frontera que es la que me trae en friega— contestó con el mismo tono de hace rato.

—But Meeeeeexicoooo~— "chilló" como niño mimado— Oh, Come on— se oyeron pasos— OK, haremos un trato: mis superiores me dijeron que no recurriera hasta él hasta el final.

—¿Eh?

—Pues… tú refuerzas tus fronteras en el sur, y nosotros… dejamos pasar más fácilmente a tu gente— el silencio reinó por un momento en aquella sala. Incluso Guatemala contuvo la respiración como si esperara que lo fuesen a descubrir.

—A ver, déjame ver: yo "bloqueo" mis fronteras del otro lado 'pa no dejar pasar a nadie y a cambio tú me hechas la mano 'pa que yo sí pueda pasar a tu lado.

—Yes!

—Ay, muy bien…— el guatemalteco cerró los puños enfadado: ¿qué su hermano no sabía que él precisamente había venido para arreglar ese asunto y que su gente pudiera pasar con seguridad por su país?, estuvo a punto de irrumpir, cuando México habló de nuevo, pero esta vez gritando— ¡¿Por qué pen**** me estás tomando?, ¡Si no soy tú 'pa andar haciéndole esas "jugaditas" a mis hermanos!

—¡No tienes otra opción!, ¡Debes aceptar lo que yo te diga!, ¡¿Qué valen tanto para ti todos ellos?

—¡Pos sí!— gritó sumiéndolos en un profundo silencio.

El guatemalteco se había quedado paralizado por un momento, no creía que México los defendiera así y mucho menos que le hablara de esa forma a Alfred, pero no pudo sino reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pronto oyó más pasos y la voz "alegre" del estadounidense.

—Entonces, creo que por ahora no podemos llegar a ningún acuerdo… nice; entonces vas a tener que seguir "pagándome" como siempre el que haya personas tuyas en mi país— Efraín pudo notar el tono con el que decía esas palabras y definitivamente no le gustó nada— see you, México~— la puerta se abrió sin dar tiempo a Guatemala que se quitara, por lo que cuando Alfred salió, se topó con el centroamericano.

El moreno lo miró con odio, Estados Unidos le devolvió una mirada parecida y sin dirigirle palabra salió de ahí empujando a Guatemala cuando pasó a su lado. Fue entonces cuando esto miró a su hermano: Alejandro estaba en una silla con la cabeza recargada en ambas manos, unas ojeras no muy pronunciadas se extendían debajo de sus ojos y ni siquiera se movió cuando el otro comenzó a acercarse hacia él. Ciudad Juárez sobresalía del resto del cabello aunque probablemente menos notoriamente que antes.

—¿M-México?— el mayor tenía la mirada perdida— ¿hermano?— Guatemala tocó su hombro y el mexicano lo volteó a ver con la mirada apagada— ¿estás bien?

—… sí— soltó un profundo suspiro y se levantó; recargó sus manos en la mesa; luego de unos segundos agitó su cabeza y la levantó. De la nada le sonrió a su hermano a la vez que caminaba a la puerta— vamos a desayunar y luego ya nos pondremos a ver lo de los migrantes, ¿va?— y salió quitándole importancia a lo que había sucedido hace poco. Guatemala sólo quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido el otro, ¿por qué era así?, ¿por qué nunca quería hablar de lo que le pasaba?

—_¿Por qué no me dejas ver lo que sientes?_

****o****

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el escritorio del pequeño estudio en la casa del mexicano. El menor terminaba de leer los términos del trato que acababan de escribir y asintió cuando le dio el visto bueno; con cuidado guardó el documento en un portafolio.

—Uf… ¡Qué bueno que terminamos!— México estiró los brazos y subió los pies sobre la mesa— ya creía que no acabábamos hoy.

—Bueno, si no hubieras tirado fruta encima del primer documento, seguramente hubiéramos terminado hace mucho— miró al norteamericano que comía un coctel de frutas con mucho chile piquín y que quién sabe de dónde había sacado.

—Jeje, bueno, es que tenía hambre— las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y Alejandro se comportaba tan despreocupado y alegre como siempre, mientras que Efraín le reprochaba cada cosa que hacía y que entorpecía las acciones que él tenía que hacer— y bueno; ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy?

—¿Qué?, no, no, no; yo ya no salgo contigo después de lo de ayer— contestó alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Por qué no?— lo miró a los ojos— ¡Por fa!, ¡Ándale!, ¡Y te prometo que esta vez no te la vas a pasar mal!— puso una de sus caritas más tiernas y juntó las manos— si quieres sólo vamos a tomar algo, pero por favor, ¡no me condenes a quedarme encerrado!— hizo un puchero gracioso.

—¡Está bien!, de acuerdo; iremos pero promete que no volverás a poner esa cara, ¿está bien?— Alejandro asintió sonriendo y abrazó a su hermano levantándolo— ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me abraces!

****o****

Entraron a esa pequeña pero agradable taberna; adentro no había muchas personas y el sonido de un piano antiguo llegaba hasta sus oídos. Las paredes se veían un poco desgastadas y al parecer el dueño había tratado de ocultar esto, pintándolas de verde oscuro. Los muchachos se sentaron en una mesa y México levantó la mano para señalar a algunos de los presentes, que en su mayoría eran mayores de 40 años. Alejandro pidió una botella de tequila, algunos hielos y dos vasos, Guatemala se limitó a mirarlo, de alguna manera ese lugar le daba algo de nostalgia que quizás fuese producida por el aspecto viejo del local; como si el mexicano entendiera sus palabras, comentó:

—Este lugar es muy antiguo, ¿sabes?, de por sí la finca existía desde la época de la colonia, de hecho…— bajó la vista— de hecho es el lugar donde nosotros solíamos venir a jugar cuando España nos dejaba— Efraín miró entonces alrededor de manera más detenida y se llevó una mano a la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ese era el lugar en donde ellos hacían sus juegos y travesuras hace muchos años, claro que en ese tiempo, aquel lugar era una edificación muy hermosa que pocas veces era visitada por sus dueños, por lo que ellos normalmente entraban.

—Jiji— el centroamericano rió al recordar aquellas ocasiones— me acordé de la vez en la que los dueños de la casa casi nos descubren, entonces nos pasamos brincando la barda y caímos encima de un cactus.

—¡Ha!, ¡es cierto!, jaja— les trajeron la botella y el mexicano les sirvió un poco a ambos mientras seguían riendo— vaya, no pensaba que te acordaras.

—¡Claro que sí!, de hecho yo recuerdo también…

En esta ocasión las horas se pasaron rápidamente para ambos latinos. Se pasaban ratos enteros recordando viejas aventuras sobre ellos y sus hermanos; la botella poco a poco se iba acabando y dio paso a una más. Cuando el mexicano pagó y ambos salieron para irse, el guatemalteco estaba un poco mareado y de vez en cuando se reía sin razón aparente; México lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se cayera y siguieron platicando mientras caminaban.

—Y-y, _hip, _Honduras s-se enojó y-y, _hip, _sa-salió corriendo— decía mientras trataba de caminar con normalidad.

—S-sí… pero yo me acuerdo, que el que más se enojaba e-eras tú— Efraín estiró un brazo y lo golpeó en la cabeza— ¡auch!, ¿lo ves?, ¡hasta lo haces 'hora que te lo estoy diciendo!— ambos rieron— pero sí… y además a ti no te gustaba que nadie jugara conmigo a menos que jugaras tú— una sonrisa apareció en los labios de México— incluso… una vez, saliste corriendo de la casa porque Costa Rica terminó d-durmiéndose mientras lo cargaba; 'tonces te salimos a buscar pero no te hallábamos— Guatemala miró a los ojos a su hermano— hasta que te encontré en la mera Sierra. No supe cómo habías llegado ahí, pero 'tabas llorando y yo te abracé y te traje a casa luego de que te di una regañada allá… nunca te lo dije, pero, aquella vez me diste uno de los peores sustotes de mi vida— el menor miró al otro como nunca antes. El rostro de México era demasiado sereno y sintió que se apegaba más a él— antes éramos bien unidos…— Guate abrió mucho los ojos pues creyó haber escuchado mucha tristeza en la voz del otro.

—Sí…— llegaron a la casa y sin soltarse se sentaron en los sillones.

—Nunca entendí por qué te quisiste separar de mí— la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al centroamericano.

—Yo… bueno, sabes que nunca me cayó bien tu primer jefe.

—Lo sé; pero bien podrías haberme dado tiempo… hubiera hecho lo que fuera 'pa que te quedaras conmigo.

—¿En eso pensaste cuando te apoderaste de Chiapas?— reprochó el menor.

—No… bueno sí… más o menos; quería tener algo tuyo: aún te extrañaba, y… aún te extraño— le acarició el cabello a su hermano— ¿en qué momento nos volvimos tan distantes?

—No… no lo sé; creo que fue poco a poco. Incluso ahora nos parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Alfred, como si lo quisieras más a él que a nosotros— al momento siguiente se arrepintió pues recordó el incidente de en la mañana. Alejandro se apartó un poco de él y se llevó las manos al rostro— y-yo. Lo siento— México negó con la cabeza pasando las manos por el cabello dejando ver su frustración— e-él, t-te obliga a "hacerlo", ¿verdad?— el mexicano asintió y a Guatemala le comenzó a hervir la sangre tan sólo de imaginar por todo lo que tenía que pasar su hermano— yo, yo voy a…

—Tú no vas a hacer nada.

—¡Pero Me…

—¡Pero nada!... escucha: no es algo que dependa de ti, ni es algo por lo que tengas la culpa… es algo que pasó… que pasa— suspiró— no puedes arriesgarte, o es que, ¿me quieres matar de tristeza?— quizás eran el tipo de palabras que diría una madre preocupada a su hijo, pero el tono en que las decía el moreno expresaban algo muy diferente; Guatemala lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y notó un brillo especial en ellos.

—México, yo…— pero se vio interrumpido por unos labios que se juntaban con los suyos suavemente a la vez que sus manos eran tomadas por las del mexicano. No atinó a hacer ningún movimiento, cuando Alejandro se separó de él sin soltar sus manos. Abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber exactamente qué decir. Al fin alzó la vista— t-tú… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?— su rostro enrojeció y se separó de México. El otro hizo un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Qué?, ¿No te gustó?

—E-e… n-no es que… ¡¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?— le dio la espalda completamente avergonzado y aunque realmente sí le había gustado: ¿Qué se creía el mexicano para besarlo sin decirle nada antes?, pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban— ¡¿Qué haces?— por imposible que parezca, enrojeció aún más pero no se soltó.

—Mmm…— México hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro causándole cosquillas y escalofríos— Guate…

—N-no ha-hagas e-eso— a una parte de él le gustaba esa sensación, pero por otro lado un nerviosismo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo impidiéndole concentrarse sobre lo que debería hacer.

—… me gustas— Alejandro lo dijo sin más, como si hubiera sido un sentimiento o una sensación que acababa de surgir, aunque de ninguna manera era algo momentáneo; con delicadeza, hizo que su hermano lo mirara a los ojos.

—S-suéltame— pero el mayor no hizo caso y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez más profundamente— nh… — el mexicano lo abrazó y aprovechó la cercanía para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del menor— ¡Basta, basta, basta!— a regañadientes México se separó— ¡No hagas eso!— ni siquiera él estaba seguro de por qué lo alejaba de él pues también ansiaba su contacto.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿no te gusto?— Efraín suspiró volviendo a sonrojarse— ¿ay alguien más?— el menor negó— ¿entonces?

—¡No lo sé!— se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa de centro— yo no sé qué pasa…— México también estaba confundido.

—Todo se resuelve con una pregunta— le dijo mientras una sonrisa asomaba sus labios; el centroamericano lo miró esperando escucharla— ¿me quieres?— Efraín se quedó estático a la vez que el otro se levantaba para pararse frente a él. Bajó la vista en cuanto sus miradas chocaron.

—… sí— se aventuró a contestar.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir— Guatemala sintió como unos brazos lo levantaban y al momento siguiente se dio cuenta de que era cargado escaleras arriba.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?

—Si te lo dijera seguro y ni yo me la acabo— contestó Alejandro riendo.

—No… ¡¿Qué?, ¡yo nunca dije que…— pero de nada le sirvió hablar: el otro volvió a besarlo para hacerlo callar y ambos entraron en el cuarto del mayor, que cerró la puerta con el pie y lo depositó con cuidado en la cama. Efraín se dio un momento para mirar la recamara de su hermano: estaba pintada de un anaranjado claro y había adornos y recuerdos de distintas fechas, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Chiapas sobre el tocador junto a una foto que él reconoció como suya; los brazos del otro moreno lo volvieron a envolver y las bocas de ambos latinos se encontraron, aunque esta vez el menor se unió a la danza de labios y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de México.

Al momento siguiente, Guatemala se vio tumbado sobre la cama con el cuerpo del otro encima del suyo y besándolo apasionadamente. Abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua del mexicano entrara en ella dejándole el sabor a chocolate y tequila que compartían ambos alientos en esos momentos. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Alejandro y dejó que este abandonara sus labios para que saboreara su cuello. Ningún par de manos se quedó quieto y el mexicano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del joven debajo de él, mientras las manos del guatemalteco rosaban el borde de los pantalones del otro, tratando de quitar el cinturón.

En cuanto pudo, Alejandro quitó la camisa del menor y la lanzó fuera de la cama; rápidamente retiró también la camiseta y comenzó a besar y lamer el torso desnudo del joven, acariciando los pectorales, el guatemalteco comenzó a gemir suavemente cuando México rozó con su mano la parte delantera de su pantalón, haciendo que "aquella" parte se empezara a levantar. El guatemalteco no quiso quedarse atrás y de una sola vez quitó la camisa del mexicano.

El mayor rio ante la aparente desesperación del otro y metió su mano debajo de los pantalones, rozándole su erección por encima de la ropa interior; el menor arqueó su espalda ante el contacto; un hilillo de saliva escapaba de sus labios. El joven empujó las caderas hacia adelante dando a entender que buscaba más contacto. El mexicano no lo quiso hacer esperar y bajó sus pantalones por completo. Riendo un poco retiró más lentamente la ropa interior. Guatemala le hizo un gesto algo disgustado pero que lo hacía ver demasiado tierno para el otro.

Alejandro se puso de nuevo sobre él, robándole un apasionado beso de los húmedos labios, Efraín el correspondió enredando sus manos en los mechones azabaches del joven. En cuanto sus bocas se separaron el mexicano volvió a pasearse por territorio extranjero, degustándose del sabor de la geografía guatemalteca. Bajó hasta sus piernas y lamió sus muslos, causando que los primeros gemidos se escaparan de la boca de su compañero. Sin pudor, levantó el rostro y se permitió tocar la erección del otro con la punta de la lengua.

—¡Ah!— ese húmedo contacto lo había tomado desprevenido, y las "caricias" que el mexicano comenzó a dar con la lengua en aquella zona arrancaron aún más gemidos y más fuertes; apenas y comenzaba a regular su respiración, cuando sintió la boca del norteamericano rodear por completo su miembro— ¡AH!— no trataba ni siquiera de acallar sus jadeos. El placer lo tenía embriagado de aquella sensación: sólo buscaba disfrutar al máximo.

Aferró sus manos a las sabanas y dejó que el otro siguiera con eso; levantó su rostro para mirar el del mexicano. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y no pudo más que avergonzarse una vez más: el mayor lo miraba con ternura, lujuria y también: algo de burla.

La sensación placentera iba en aumento rápidamente. Pronto sintió que los músculos de esa zona se empezaban a tensar, soltó un gemido bastante fuerte y sin lograr contenerse, se vino en la boca de México haciendo que todo su cuerpo se relajara.

Alejandro se levantó con un poco de esa sustancia escurriendo por la comisura de su boca y tomó al guatemalteco por la espalda para besarlo pasionalmente. El otro correspondió acariciando la espalda del mexicano. Dejó que otro besara su cuello y lamiera la parte de atrás haciendo que soltara más jadeos que provocaron una risita en el mayor. Efraín torció un poco la boca y trató de levantarse. Con un movimiento brusco se colocó encima del mexicano y bajó por su pecho dando besos y lamidas; cuando llegó al abdomen, le desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó sólo lo suficiente como para levantar la ropa interior. Se puso a juguetear con la tala de la parte superior dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada que trataba de lucir inocente.

—¿Q-qué vas a-a ha-hacer?— una sonrisa surcaba el rostro del mayor que se había sonrojado; Guatemala no le respondió sino que se inclinó aún más sobre el moreno. Retiró un poco más la ropa interior y dio un lengüetazo en la punta de su erección— n-no tienes q-que…— el menor no hizo caso y abrió la boca metiendo la parte superior del miembro en ella. México también gimió y Guate sonrió complacido, comenzando a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

El mexicano estiró una mano para acariciar los cabellos castaños del menor. Pasó sus dedos por encima de ellos y luego levantó su rostro por la barbilla; sonrió al ver que el guatemalteco estaba más sonrojado que él mismo; levantó al menor de donde estaba y él se sentó sobre la cama, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Con delicadeza sentó al centroamericano sobre sus piernas y se llevó un par de dedos a la boca, lubricándolos lo más posible.

Lentamente llevó su mano al trasero del menor y con un dedo buscó su entrada, provocando un estremecimiento en Efraín; lo más suave que le fue posible, México introdujo un dedo en aquella cavidad. Guatemala se abrazó a su cuerpo enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del otro; el mexicano apretó los labios y tomó el miembro del centroamericano para que olvidara un poco el dolor y le susurró que se relajara.

Guatemala trató de hacer lo que le decían y poco a poco la sensación dejó de ser desagradable para volverse algo placentero, incluso cuando ese dedo se vio acompañado de uno y luego de otro más; el mexicano besó sus labios antes de sacar los dedos y acomodar mejor al menor sobre de él.

—¿Estás segu…— Efraín lo interrumpió con un beso apasionado.

—Es tarde para preguntar— susurró ayudando al otro, acomodándose mejor. Lentamente el mexicano comenzó a penetrar al otro, recibiendo más rasguños en su espalda— duele…— musitó el menor en cuanto el otro estuvo dentro de él. México se detuvo y esperó a que el otro se acostumbrara sin dejar de estimularlo con la mano y besarlo en el cuello y los labios. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el centroamericano asintió con la cabeza y se sostuvo del los hombros del de cabello oscuro.

Alejandro lo tomó por la cintura y lo ayudó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo mientras el otro se aferraba a su cuello; palabras y gemidos comenzaron a resonar en aquella habitación; ambos cuerpos brillaban con una fina capa de sudor y dejaban que sus pieles se rozaran en un delicioso y aún más intimo contacto. El guatemalteco arqueó su espalda cuando sintió que el otro había dado en un punto muy sensible de su interior; en cuanto México miró la expresión de placer del otro, lo recostó sobre la cama y continuó dando en aquel sensible punto, arrancando más y más jadeos de los labios del menor.

Pronto sintió como su vista se comenzaba a nublar ante el placer que le producía aquella estrecha cavidad haciendo presión en su miembro; entró un par de veces más y sintió la semilla de su hermano manchar su estomago y luego que esa entrada se apretaba aún más haciéndolo a él venirse en el interior del otro soltando un gemido largo y grave. Satisfecho se recostó en la cama y atrajo el cuerpo del otro hacía sí mismo abrazándolo posesivamente.

El guatemalteco respondió al abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Sintió como las manos de Alejandro le acariciaban los cabellos y sus piernas se enredaban con las suyas; poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando a la vez que miraba por la ventana un cielo completamente oscuro; debían pasar de las 4 de la mañana, así que no podían culparlo de que estuviera cansado. Se acomodó mejor en los brazos del otro y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera mientras escuchaba al otro decir su nombre.

****o****

Abrió los ojos cuando un fuerte sonido de algún vehículo pesado afuera de la casa resonó en su cabeza; como la noche anterior, miró por la ventana sorprendido de lo tarde que debía ser pues casi no se proyectaran las sombras afuera. Se movió un poco y sintió su cuerpo oprimido. Pensando en que debía ser Alejandro que aún no despertaba, se dio la vuelta, pero se le vino el alma a los pies cuando vio vacío el otro lado de la cama y con lo que al parecer se había sentido abrazado eran las cobijas de la cama, pero ¿dónde estaba el mexicano?

Aún envuelto con ellas se levantó a buscar a México en el baño de la habitación, sin embargo no lo encontró ahí. De hecho su ropa tampoco estaba y no se escuchaban más sonidos que los de la ciudad del otro lado de las paredes. Temblando ligeramente volvió a recostarse en el colchón que estaba manchado de sustancia blanca y algunas manchitas rojas; se recostó con sólo las mantas cubriéndolo y se abrazó.

¿México había jugado con él?, pues en todo caso sentía que así era, si no, ¿por qué no había amanecido a su lado?; tuvo unas horribles ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no pudo y se abrazó las piernas, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas. Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta formando un nudo. Quiso dejarlas salir en forma de gritos de odio, y cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a hacerlo, se escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y una voz alegre cantando.

—¡Buenos días, Guate~!— Efraín levantó la vista y miró entrar al mexicano con una pequeña bandeja llena de lo que probablemente sería su desayuno— ¡Hora de almorzar!— puso la bandeja sobre la mesita dejando ver que la camiseta que traía estaba muy manchada de comida. Guatemala lo miró a los ojos— ¿qué pasó?— el menor salió de su "trance" y negó con la cabeza, pero el otro sonrió al darse cuenta de todo— ¡Ibas a llorar!

—¡¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Sí!— dijo el otro comenzando a reír— ¿Creías que me había ido?— Efraín enrojeció completamente— haaa~, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?— se acercó a él y pasó una mano por su cintura, plantándole un beso en el cuello— no te dejaría… además de que es mi casa— el menor quiso golpearse: obviamente no había pensado en ese hecho. Apretó al otro contra sí como pidiendo disculpas, el mayor sólo sonrió. Acarició la espalda del guatemalteco dándose cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo— oye Guate…— el nombrado lo miró— ¿qué te parece si nos saltamos el desayuno?

—¿Ah?, ¿para qué?— una pregunta muy inocente.

—Para hacer "cosas" mucho más interesantes— dijo el otro subiéndose sobre él y acercando sus rostros. Levantó los labios y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a los del otro, sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza— ¡Auch!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?— se sobó la cabeza mientras hacía un puchero.

—¡No abuses!— respondió levantándose y poniéndose su ropa rápidamente.

—¡Pero Guate!

—¡No!— el menor le señaló con el dedo mirándolo desafiante (aunque lindo) haciendo que el otro se quedara de pie con los hombros caídos— así está mejor— sonrió y suspiró; miró a su alrededor: sabía que pronto debería irse para entregarle cuentas a su jefe; el mexicano notó esto y le dijo:

—No te vayas… no aún: ¡todavía hay un chorro de partes que quiero que veas!

—¡Oh no!, no más salidas de ese tipo para mí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te la pasas como el pervertido de Francia mirando a cualquier chica que pase frente a ti.

—¿Estás celoso?— dio un brinquito muy gracioso, actuando más emotivo que en las telenovelas tomó la mano de Efraín— hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida…

—Alejandro— el otro lo miró feliz de que lo llamara por su nombre.

—¿Sí mi hermoso amante?

—… cállate— México se paró frente a él.

—Pero…— una vez más el guatemalteco lo hizo callar, pero en esta ocasión, posando sus labios sobre los del otro en un contacto suave y apasionado; pasó sus manos por el cabello negro mientras que las del mexicano hacían lo mismo con el castaño, se separaron luego de unos momentos, un fino hilillo de saliva unía sus bocas, el mayor sonrió y susurró en el oído del otro— pos si me lo dices por las "buenas": mis ojos sólo serán 'pa ti.

* * *

><p>Inner: ya acabamos!<p>

Kary: uff, ok no es la gran cosa, pero es que me costó escribirlo con tanto examen n_n

Inner: de cualquier manera, esperamos sus reviews con todo lo que quieran decir o mandar (da, granadas están bien aceptadas jeje)

Kary: Bueno, nos vemos para la otra!, me tomaré un descanso para despejar la mente y todo; y luego les traeré algo más n_n además de que después de vacaciones de Semana Santa viene solo una semana y media de clases y luego una semana de exámenes finales y ¡al fin!, 3 la~rgos meses de vacaciones jeje

Inner: nos vemos pronto

Kary: proshchaite!


End file.
